narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Umi Clan
The Umi Clan is a clan known for their mastery in the arts of Suiton, Doton and Fūton; as well as the art of Fūinjutsu. They are also noted to have notoriously long lives, this was due to the fact they originated from Uzushiogakure. After the destruction caused by the wars, they scattered to the nearest island in hope of refuge; thus the explanation for their presence in Kirigakure. Upon arriving their the clan had no trouble adapting to the island. Having a similar feeling and love for Suiton based Jutsus, they fit in fairly nice and began became close with the Hōzuki Clan. At first things went swimmingly and there were no problem. But due to their long life, many believed it was due to their kekkei genkai; this caused many trust issues with the clan. Regardless they stayed faithful and continued to give Kirigakure their full support. Around the time they established the Seven swordsmen of the mist, was when the clan began their long history and tradition of joining the ranks. Starting with Takeshi Umi, Same's Great Great Grand father. As time passed his Son would take the role and his son's son and so forth; ending with Same. The joining of the Seven Swordsmen of the mist, resulted in the clan adding one more mastery to their already exceptional list; Kenjutsu. Each Umi member would be taught the arts of Kenjutsu, even down to the most deadly and forbidden techniques. learning to use one specific blade passed down their line; Hiramekarei. The sword is capable of storing chakra and the two holes at the tip of the blade emit it on command; this can then be formed into various weapons. The size of the resulting weapon appears to depend upon the amount of chakra stored up beforehand, meaning a larger increase in the weapon's ultimate size. These weapons are also formed with notable speed. Having been in Kirigakure for over five generations the clan had become trusted; especially after defending against the kaguya clan's preemptive strike. Having shown such loyalty and helping cause the mighty warriors to flee, they earned the trust of the village once more. This lead to them officially becoming a noble family with in the village, where they resided until the second coming of the blood trails. Twelve years later a new kage would have been appointed. Not long after the kage began the blood trails, thus the majority of the clan were killed off and the remaining scattered once more. Interesting Facts 1. The Umi Clan's original name was Uzumaki. It was changed upon destruction of their homeland Uzushiogakure. Several letters were removed in hopes to hide themselves for any more harm. 2. The Umi Clan are descendants from the Senju clan, so they have a potential to carry the same genetics to utilize wood release. However, no Umi clan member has shown the ability up to date. 3. As masters in the arts of Fūinjutsu, every seal the Umi Clan makes has the Uzushiogakure symbol planted in it. This symbol is not only noted to be used on their Fuinjutsu, but their Summoning Techniques as well. 4. Although Same Umi shows the ability to hydraficate himself, no other member of his clan has shown to be able to replicate such a technique. It is believe that this is only possible given his mother is part of the Hōzuki clan. 5. The Umi Clan symbol is really three Uzumaki clan symbols combined together by a three sided shuriken. However each swirl stands for one of the three natures the clan has mastered; Earth,Water and Wind. Which in turn represent the Land Air and Sea three functions which bring life; Another hint to their relation to the Senju clan. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Clans Category:Ninja Clans Category:Former Kirigakure Resident